Crest of Xia Wikia:Copyright Policy
Copyright is a form of protection for original works of authorship including books, music, art, and software. On , we want to respect the rights and intellectual property of all users. Copyright can be a complicated task, so we developed some guidelines to make this easy. What is copyright? Like above, copyright is a form of protection for original works of authorship including books, music, art, and software. In most countries, in any original work as you make it, you will automatically own the copyright to it. Registering may be required for some rights, such as commencing a lawsuit. What is Fair Use? Fair use is an important topic. In the United States, fair use of copyrighted material will let you use up to 40% of a creative work without prior permission. What is copyright infringement? Copyright infringement occurs when a copyrighted work is reproduced, distributed, or performed without the prior permission from the copyright owner. The following list of things can be considered copyright infringement: *Placing someone else's photograph or creative work online without proper permission. *Using a creative work commercially without permission. *Adapting someone else's creative work found in one medium to another medium, such as making a book into a movie or a photograph into a painting. *Modifying or editing a creative work without proper permission. *Claiming a creative work as yours or someone else's. How can I avoid infringing someone's copyright? The best way to avoid infringing on the rights of another creative person is to use your skill, talent, and imagination to create your own completely original work. When we use the word 'original' we don't mean that you must come up with an idea which hasn't been used before - recall that copyright does not protect ideas. When used in reference to copyright "original" means that you created your work without referencing or deliberately copying anyone else's work during the process. Ensure that all parts of your work, both visual and audio, are your own original creations. If you have used materials which are owned by other people or companies make certain that you have obtained proper permission or licensing for the use before you place your work online. If you decide to use a copyrighted work in a commercial project, you can also obtain permission to use a copyrighted work by license for a small fee. What happens if you upload infringing works to ? Any copyright owner can file a DMCA complaint to remove their copyrighted content in use by a member of . When through the proper notice we become aware that a submission to infringes upon the copyrights of another user, creative person or company, we will immediately delete it. This is a legal requirement which we fulfill immediately; you will not receive an advanced warning and you will not be given an opportunity to 'fix it'. If somebody copies your work or uploads your content without permission, you have the right to send us a DMCA notice. An administrator will review your notice and act accordingly. If you believe that one of your submissions was removed in error you may contact our file a counter notice. If you are found to repeatedly post infringing content, your account will face a two-week ban and serious offenders will have their account permanently banned. We consider three strikes as an indication of being a repeat infringer subject to a ban. If you are found deliberately misrepresenting the copyrighted work of another as your own your account will be immediately poison banned from all Drillimation wikis. The copyright owner may also decide to sue you directly if you infringe their copyright in posting content to . Does crediting let me use whatever I want? The simple answer is no. You still need to obtain written permission from the proper and legal owner of any work which you wish to upload on our wiki, credit alone does not replace this requirement. Some copyright holders are perfectly okay with credit, so read their policies carefully before doing so.